Three Hedgehogs And A Bat
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: After being arrested, Rouge is forced to live under the same household as Shadow, Amy, and Silver. Surely things can't possibly go wrong!
1. Three Hedgehogs And A Bat

**Three Hedgehogs And A Bat  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

_Rouge The Bat. Top class thief and agent of GUN. A sly, clever woman who could use her good looks to trick people into helping her out._

_And she somehow found herself in a mansion shared with Shadow The Hedgehog, Amy, and Silver The Hedgehog. Which, needless to say, was after she got arrested._

"Ugh..." Rouge sighed as she was upside down on the ceiling in a bedroom she shared with Shadow, shaking her head. "How do I get myself into these situations?"

"Because you're sometimes tempted by fate to do things that you don't want to." Shadow remarked cooly as he sipped a cup of coffee, sitting on the king sized bed as he held his cup with his right hand. "Don't worry about it, you'll like live with us in a mansion. Me and Silver did it in an alternate universe one time with some Nintendo folk..."

Rouge groaned as she landed on the ground, moving her hands around. "You're telling me that I have to put up with slice of life shenanigans instead of being able to do whatever we want?"

"...Yep, pretty much." Shadow stated as he finished drinking up his cup of coffee.

Rouge sighed as she placed her right hand on her forehead. "Ugh, it can't get any worse..."

It was then that Amy busted down the door with her Piko Piko Hammer, scaring Rouge as she hid behind Shadow, who rolled his eyes.

"Sorry for intruding," Amy stated as she raised her left hand. "But Silver just finished making pizza!"

Awkward silence as the three mammals glanced at each other, with Amy's stomach rumbling as she chuckled in an embarrassed tone, skipping on over to the kitchen downstairs, with Rouge and Shadow looking at each other.

Later, everyone was in the kitchen as they were having pizza with Silver, who moved his hands around as he smiled.

"Don't worry, Rouge, we're going to have tons of fun together!" Silver exclaimed as he smiled, winking at Rouge.

Rouge simply groaned as she shook her head in dismay, with the three hedgehogs all chuckling at Rouge's dismay as they knew things weren't going to be the same.

_A mansion shared by three hedgehogs and a bat. Surely things won't go wrong._

* * *

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This was originally going to feature Sonic, but not only has he already been involved in plenty of fanfics of mine with Shadow, Silver, and Amy, but there's already a similar story like this, but for Smash. So I went with the next best option.


	2. Shadow Makes Breakfast

Rouge yawned as she stretched her arms, blinking as she looked around, being upside down. "Ugh... what time is it...?"

She then noticed that Shadow wasn't present in the room, causing her to think as she got down, stretching her arms once again as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Hmm... it's pretty quiet..." Rouge remarked as she sniffed the air, opening her eyes as she smirked. "Hmm... something smells good..."

As Rouge was about to open the door, Amy busted down the door with her Piko Piko Hammer, scaring Rouge as she cowered, her hands on her head.

"Hey roomie!" Amy exclaimed as she giggled, tilting her head to the right. "Shadow's making breakfast!"

Rouge glanced at Amy as she squinted her eyes. "Is that what that delicious smell is?"

"Yeah! He's making us toast and bacon!" Amy admitted as she licked her lips, rubbing her stomach with her left hand. "Mmmm, bacon..."

Rouge eyed Amy oddly as the two girls headed to the kitchen, to see Shadow making the bacon as Silver was on the couch, reading a comic book as he saw the two girls, waving at them with his right hand.

"Hey, gals. Breakfast is almost ready!" Silver exclaimed as he smiled.

Rouge leaned over the couch as she turned to Silver. "I didn't know you enjoyed comic books, Silver."

Silver chuckled as he rolled his left hand around. "Well, it's colorful, and it does tell nice, simple stories."

Rouge then stared at Silver for a couple of seconds, with Silver sheepishly chuckling.

"...All right. Nice simple stories _half_ of the time," Silver corrected himself as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

Shadow simply rolled his eyes as he sizzled the bacon. "Hmph. I'm personally not a fan of comics."

"Oh come now, Shadow, you never gave them a chance," Silver retorted as he glanced back at Shadow.

Shadow shrugged as he got the toast out, having made several, enough for everyone to eat. "I rather read the newspaper, thank you very much."

Silver sighed as Rouge approached Shadow, with Amy bouncing with glee as she couldn't wait to eat.

"So, you didn't tell me that you enjoyed cooking." Rouge remarked as she smiled, her arms crossed together.

Shadow rolled his left hand around as he closed his eyes, getting the cooked bacon onto the separate plates. "It's nice to have a hobby, Rouge. I enjoy making the nicest, tastiest food possible while keeping it simple yet elegant."

Rouge smirked as she joined Shadow at the table, with Amy and Silver also sitting down as they all had breakfast together.


	3. The Mansion Shakes

Rouge was snoozing peacefully upside down on the ceiling when suddenly the entire mansion shook, causing Rouge to scream as she fell off, landing on her head.

"Augh... what gives?" Rouge groaned as she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand, squinting her eyes as she shook her head. "What was that, anyway? I was having a good slumber, too..."

As Rouge began exchanging her purple pajamas in favor of her regular clothes, she turned around to see that Shadow wasn't in the bedroom again, sighing in disappointment as she turned her head to see the clock, which read 8:00 AM.

"Eight in the morning..." Rouge remarked as she rubbed her chin with her right hand, placing her left hand on her hip. "Hmmm... I wonder what was responsible for that quake... maybe Amy busting the door down..."

Shrugging, Rouge opened her door, hearing a loud thud as she widened her eyes, hearing a loud groan. Rouge moved from the door, looking to see that Amy was on the floor, both of her hands on her face as she groaned in pain.

"Yargh! That stung so much!" Amy exclaimed as she sobbed, "Why did you have to slam so hard!?"

Rouge rolled her eyes as she helped Amy up. "Oh hush up. I didn't know that you were going to be there." She then looked around as she folded her arms. "By the way, where's Shadow?"

"He's with Silver." Amy remarked as the entire mansion shook violently again, with both girls screaming as Amy fell onto Rouge, both girls blushing as they eyed each other, both girls pulling away from each other.

"All right, let's pretend that didn't happen," Rouge remarked as she was still blushing, with Amy nodding her head in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile in the mansion's basement, Shadow and Silver were blasting various wooden crates using a machine cannon Shadow found in the Metropolis Zone, with Silver taking the cannon as he aimed at a couple of giant red mechanical boxes full of explosives.

"Be one with the cannon, Silver. Use it like you use your psychic power," Shadow instructed as he moved his hands around.

Silver sighed as he glanced back at Shadow. "Don't you think the girls might get suspicious that we're destroying explosives in the mansion?"

Shadow chuckled as he snapped his fingers. "Relax, man. Neither of the girls know the secret way down here." He remarked, with the 'basement' they were in actually being below the real basement, continuing to move his hands around. "Anyway, go ahead and fire. We should get as much use out of this cannon as possible."

Silver sighed as he closed his eyes. "Oh well, if you insist..." Taking aim, the silver colored psychic hedgehog used the cannon and blasted a powerful yellow energy beam at the explosive boxes, causing an explosion so big it caused both Silver and Shadow to be completely covered in ashes, with both of them glancing at each other as they were also knocked back from the explosive reaction.

* * *

Outside the mansion, E-123 Omega was patrolling the area as he looked towards the western direction, seeing the mansion as he could feel the vibrations of the explosions shaking the mansion.

"Something interesting is going on over there..." Omega remarked as he decided to pay the mansion a visit, unaware that his two best friends were currently present there...


	4. Amy Rose The Prankster

Rouge yawned loudly as she stretched her arms, scratching her butt with her right hand as she approached the kitchen, with none of the lights on due to everyone sleeping. "Another boring night in this dingy old mansion... at least I can get up and stretch..."

As she opened the fridge, she was greeted with a coconut cream pie to the face by Amy, who giggled as she pointed at the pie covered bat.

"Ha ha! I got ya good!" Amy exclaimed as she winked at Rouge, playfully sticking her tongue out.

Rouge let out an annoyed sigh as she wiped the pie off her face, simply shaking her head as she folded her arms together. "Why am I not surprised to see that coming..."

* * *

It was morning as the front door was being knocked on, with Silver approaching the front door as he opened it, to see Omega standing in front of him.

"Uhh... hey Omega." Silver greeted as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, tilting his head to the left. "What brings you here?"

Omega moved his mechanical arms around slowly, glancing down at Silver. "I'm here because I have heard of suspicious things going on in this mansion. Is it true?"

Silver was about to remark when a bright colorful explosion of rainbows occurred, with Silver coughing as he waved the air with his left hand, opening his eyes to see Amy standing in between him and Omega, looking like a clown.

"Smokey bacon!" Amy exclaimed as she suddenly chucked smokey bacon into the air, gleefully giggling as she kissed Omega on the face, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Omega blinked as he glanced at Silver, clanging his arms together. "What in the name of Blast Processing was that?"

Silver, who was sitting down on the doorstep of the mansion, simply shrugged as he shook his head. "I have no idea."

* * *

Shadow was humming as he was taking a shower, humming to himself as he was enjoying the time dedicated to himself.

"Ahh... nothing like a nice hot shower to make a hedgehog feel good about himself..." Shadow remarked as he sniffed the air, opening his eyes as he blinked. "Hmmm? Why does it smell like... chocolate?"

Amy was outside the bathroom, giggling as she had both of her hands over her giggling mouth, hearing Shadow scream as the bathroom shook, with chocolate flooding the shower as Shadow was silenced after several seconds. Amy laughed as she dashed off, having gotten Shadow.

* * *

Rouge, Shadow, and Silver all faced each other in the living room as they looked quite annoyed, sitting down on the couch together as they realized that Amy was messing with them, with Shadow completely covered in chocolate from earlier.

"We have to do something about Amy," Rouge stated as she rolled her left hand around. "She's getting a bit too prankish."

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "But what can we do? Amy will just find a way to prank us all..."

Shadow scoffed as he folded his arms together. "Well at least she's not here right now, so we have a chance to think without her being on us..."

It was then that the entire mansion was flattened by a huge Piko Piko Hammer, with Amy giggling as she somehow had all the strength to carry the huge hammer, simply enjoying the moment.

"Oh, you guys are so fun to prank!" Amy squealed as she twirled around, holding her hands together as she closed her eyes, giggling continously.


	5. Strange Things At The Mansion

Rouge was humming as she was doing jumping jacks in the gym, noticing that Silver was getting something to drink. She stopped as she approached him.

"Hey Silver. What's up?" Rouge asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Silver smiled as he turned to Rouge, waving at her. "Oh hey Rouge. I'm just running in place, and now I'm gonna go rehydrate myself." He then used his psychic ability to get an energy drink, with it being strawberry flavored as he drunk it up, only to drop the bottle and spill the entire water as he gasped, his eyes widening as he collapsed on his knees, coughing as he had his hands on his chest.

"Silver!" Rouge exclaimed as she gasped in shock, trying to help the silver colored hedgehog back up as she felt a weird sensation in herself as well, falling flat on her stomach as she groaned, holding her stomach in pain with both of her hands. "Oww! Cramp!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Shadow was trying his best to make lunch for himself and the others as his nose wiggled, the black hedgehog sensing something as his vision became blurry.

"What... what the hell is happening?" Shadow asked as he felt lightheaded, dropping the spatula he had in his left hand.

As Shadow tried to think of what was going on, he could make out a vision of Amy running past him crying, as the pink in her fur was dyed white.

"Waah! All of my color is fading away!" Amy cried out in horror as she slipped on the paint that was still in the process of trying off, crashing into a pillar and fainting as she fell on her back.

It was then revealed that the strange things occurring at the mansion was all a mysterious purple fog conjured by the nefarious Mephiles The Dark, who laughed as he was in his crystallized, hedgehog like form.

"Heh heh heh heh... no one expected me to break the laws of time and space to cause havoc to all, even in fanfiction..." Mephiles stated as he continued being evil to his dastardly pleasure.


End file.
